1. Field of the Invention
Present building costs and the pressure for more living space has forced the need for compact orderly storage space. The need to store cars, boats, snowmobiles and large powered lawn and garden tools have rendered garage storage space at a premium. The greater use of garage storage space has resulted in an overflow of articles to be stored into attic and basement storage spaces, however, wall storage of such articles is a more practical answer to this problem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of prior art hanger devices have been developed to provide ready wall storage. Possibly the most popular of these hanger devices are pegboard systems formed of wire-like hangers which are adapted to be detachably secured in perforations formed in composition wallboard. The wallboard is in turn secured to vertical studs of a wall structure. However, this type of device is costly, difficult to transport, install and relocate. Further, the amount of items are not only limited by the size of the pegboard but fixture hooks have a tendency to pull out when attempts are made to hang relatively heavy objects from the hooks. Thus, size and weight capabilities as well as strength and durability factors of pegboard systems are defninite detrements. Other known hanger devices often are overly complicated relatively expensive structures not adaptable to all conditions of use which may be present.